


Diary of a Dreamon

by rxlequ



Series: A Dream Smp Story [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Demon, Gen, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mystery, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxlequ/pseuds/rxlequ
Summary: Sapnap didn't recognize his best friend anymore, but he would do everything in his power to bring him back.Everything.Step One: Visit Dream in prison
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: A Dream Smp Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Diary of a Dreamon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this story is kinda all over the place, I sincerely apologize for that but it's based off of a few conspiracy theories (including my own) that I have seen across multiple platforms. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. Also pay attention cause I hinted a possible spin off story ;)
> 
> This is a short story around 5,000- 6,000 words so just take your time!
> 
> (Also if you prefer Wattpad reading, I am working on uploading this there too under the same user)

He sat on the far back wall of his current ‘home.’ The cold obsidian stung the blonds back. It was funny in a way, you would think that the large wall of lava would somehow heat the rock. 

His eyes danced from the clock to the white mask right next to him, flashing a smile back at him. 

Part of him hated that smile, if he could he would throw it into the lava in front of him, never to see it again. However, the other part of him wanted nothing more than it. Than the shield it provided, for figuratively and metaphorically mask him. 

“What happened to you, Dream?” The familiar voice pulled him out of his trance. His eyes trailed back over to the tall raven haired man standing in front of him. Dream tried to form words but only subtle stutters came out. Dream found himself staring back at the floor, he couldn’t look at Sapnap, he couldn’t face him. Not after everything.

“Dream?” Sapnap's voice broke, “please?” 

Dreams hand grabbed onto the mask next to him, picking it up just to put it back over his face, shielding any emotions that were arising. The other man scoffed, pacing across the small room, looking down at someone he used to know. 

His dark blue eyes were full of sadness, questions, disappointment even. 

“Why are you like this?” His voice was hushed, almost at a whisper. Sapnap’s eyes traced every small detail of Dreams' mask that he hated just as much, probably even more. 

“GOD DAMN IT TALK TO ME!” Dream had flinched at the sudden change in tone from the younger man. He had finally snapped. “I AM HERE, I AM RIGHT HERE, I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN.” 

Dream remained quiet, not because he didn’t want to speak, but because he knew he was right. Sapnap had always been by his side no matter what. And all Dream had done was treat him like shit. 

Sapnap fell to his knees in front of Dream, “I’m right here..” his voice was quiet again, breaking in between words. “Please, please, please,” his voice was so low Dream could hardly hear it, but he did, and he hated that he had to. Tears fell from Sapnap's deep ocean blue eyes. It pained Dreams heart to see his friend so… broken. And to know he’s the one who did so? 

Dream extended his arms outwards grabbing onto the shoulders of the male crumbling before him. Sapnap didn’t hesitate to fall into Dream. He let out choked sobs into the blonds chest. Sapnap's hands held onto Dreams hoodie for dear life still repeating the same phrases under his breath, in between sobs. "I’m right here, please, talk to me…" 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, you have no clue.” Dream rested his head on Sapnap's broad shoulder, tears of his own beginning to form. He wrapped his hands around the other's torso longing for the same sense of comfort. 

Sapnap pushed back gently on Dreams chest to face him once again, well face his mask. “What are you keeping from me? What are you hiding? I know Dream, I know the Dream that would try and get George to say he loves him. I know the Dream that would always be protective of us. The Dream who would fish at the Community House for hours on end with his friends telling silly stories and messing around.” Sapnap's eyes were puffy and red, his voice was hurt. “Remember that? Remember starting this world? Building it from nothing.” His voice was still quiet but it was harsher than before. “Where is Dream? Cause I know for a fact this sad excuse for a person rotting away in this cell isn't my Dream.” 

The question even made Dream himself think, god he didn’t even recognize himself anymore. He knew why though, he drove himself to this, or at least something within him. But he was absolutely terrified. 

Sapnap searched Dream for an answer, but it was no point, he knew that all too well. “Who are you?” 

“I’m sorry-”

“Then tell me. Please for god's sake tell me!” 

“I'm scared,” Dream’s words were shown through the tone of his voice. 

“I know, I know,” Sapnap paused and looked around, “but your safe here, it’s just me.” 

It’s just them. 

Dream nodded his head, it’s just them. 

\- - - - - - - -

Sapnap was always patient, that was something Dream loved about his friend. 

Sapnap sat against one of the walls, one knee pushed up to his chest, arm resting on it, and the other leg extended outwards. He watched Dream from across the room rotating his clock in a sense of calm. Sapnap didn’t care how long it took Dream to finally talk, he was just relieved that he agreed to in the first place. 

“How’s George?” Dream broke the silence. 

“He’s good,” Dream hummed in reply. “If I’m being honest I haven’t really been keeping up with him.” 

“Oh… I see.” Despite practically cutting off ties with them, it made Dream sad that they stopped getting in contact with each other. An overwhelming amount of guilt waved over Dream, nothing he isn’t used to but it doesn't mean it still didn't taunt him. 

“I miss him.” Dream had finally said.

“I know,” Sapnap always knew. 

Only Sapnap visiting Dream pained him a bit. Also knowing that Sapnap came after Bad came to visit put a pit in his stomach cause he knew that willingly Sapnap wouldn’t have came. This also meant that George was probably asked by Bad too and turned down the request numerous times cause knowing Bad, he asked multiple times. However instead of pushing Sapnap further with questions Dream decided to keep it to himself. 

\- - - - - - - -

The silence overtook the room once again, only the faint bubbling of the lava and the sound of the clock turning to be heard. 

Sapnap was still waiting for Dream. 

Hours or so have passed since Sapnap first walked into the cell. Dreams focus was still attached to the time keeper in front of him, meanwhile the raven haired boy found interest studying the lava wall to his left. 

However the clicking of the clock turning came to a sudden stop. Sapnap's glance quickly redirected to a tall man in a green hoodie resting his head against the obsidian wall next to his clock. 

Dream let out a shaky exhale before discarding his mask off to the side away from the lava. His attention was still glued to the clock, but this time he was ready to talk. 

“I didn’t choose this for myself, I never wanted this life.” His voice came out harsher than he intended to but he kept talking. “They told me to do those things… They were the ones who made me hurt Tommy…” Dreams voice cracked. "Hurt you, George, everyone."

Sapnap pushed himself up to readjust from his current position. “They? Dream what are you talking about?” Sapnap was genuinely confused at the words coming out of his friend's mouth. And it scared him. 

“Remember Tommy’s exile?” Sapnap let out a cold chuckle at the question. 

“You mean you're being such a simp for George that you actually cut Tommy away from the mainlands? Yeah I remember.” Dream hung his head low at the reminder letting out a laugh nearly as hollow as Sapnaps. 

{ Make him hurt. 

“Tommy put your stuff in the whole.” 

“I- what- Dream these are my things!” Tommy’s voice was shaky. 

Scare him. 

“Tommy put your stuff in the whole or I’ll hurt you.” Dreams voice was 

Do it.  
But I don’t want to…  
HURT HIM 

Tommy was hesitant. Next thing Dream knew his sword was held at Tommy’s neck. Dream moved his arm forward creating a slight pressure, just barely letting blood trickle its way down onto his shirt. 

Tommy emptied his belongings into the pit Dream had created. Diamonds a long with wood and a few other things were put into the dirt whole. This was one of those times when Dream loved his mask, because the face behind it was filled with fear and guilt of what he was doing and frankly what was making him do these things. 

Blow it up  
No…  
Do it  
He’s just a kid…  
A kid who has done terrible things, hurt your friends, your world… 

Loud explosions were going off beneath him, the ground shook ever so slightly. Tommy peered over the edge to see no remains of the labor he had put in. 

“Your a monster,” Tommy said with a scoff. 

I know, I’m sorry. I’ll try to make it up to you.

“Let’s have some fun Tommy, anything you wanna do?” Dream heart fully said.}

Sapnap’s face said it all. 

He was confused, concerned, and skeptical of what he was being told was even true. 

“Is that really what it was like?” He asked, his voice remaining quiet. 

Dream let out a huff, looking back over to his mask just a foot or two away from him. “Yeah, it was.” 

Sapnap stayed seated, he didn’t know what to think. He was trying to put the pieces together. He didn’t know what to think, yes he knows Dream probably better than anyone else but did he really? Sapnap was right this isn’t Dream, or wasn’t, but then who was it? Or in better words, what was it. 

“Tell me more,” Sapnap had finally said. 

Dream sighed, “what more do you want to know?” 

“The war of the disks, you know the one that landed you in here. More specifically the whole secret underground base you had.” But before Dream opened his mouth to speak Sapnap spoke again, “ also why you were so motivated to take away everything that people had a connection to.” Sapnap began to get emotional again. “Like Beckerson? Friend? God even fucking Skeppy! What was with that dude?”

Dream had turned back over to his clock and began rotating it again. Sapnap was starting to get pissed at that now. 

“It started over taking me, consuming my entire brain.” The man on the floor was slightly surprised by him speaking again, therefore making him sit up and turn his attention back to him. “It convinced me that the only way for the server to go back to how it used to be was to start over completely. That meant that I would have to strip everyone of everything they were attached to. Even myself.” Dream started to get confused by his own words, like they weren’t even his. “I- I don’t understand why-” it stung. “I don’t understand why I had to? I don’t understand why I was so obsessed over those damn music disks…” he began getting frustrated. “I- I don’t know.” 

{ “I don’t care about anything on this server actually!” Dream’s voice was loud, overpowering. 

That’s not true…  
Oh but it is Dream.

“All I care about are those disks.” 

Make it stop, this isn’t me, these aren’t my words…  
Oh but they are Dream.  
Stop… }

Dream had told Sapnap several stories now. He had told him everything. 

Sapnap's gaze remained on the cool obsidian floor. Dream had given up messing with the clock and found himself sitting up against the cauldron. 

“My base, you know the one you were talking about?” Sapnap simply nodded, still trying to fit the pieces together, “that served as a panic room for me.” Dream sighed. 

“I wanted it to be far away from the main lands mostly because I didn’t want anyone to find it. And anyway nether travel is fast.” Dreams voice began to trail off. “I made it out of obsidian and bedrock entirely to protect myself from others. It was so far, secluded, I wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone.” 

“Well sorry to break it to you Dream but I don’t think that worked out too well for ya.” Sapnap said in a sarcastic tone. Dream let out a forced hollow laugh, Sapnap wasn’t wrong, he knew that well enough. 

“They drove me to insanity, I no longer could rely on a ‘panic room,’ I started losing myself to it. Meaning that I can’t blame the voice inside for everything that happened. For example, the Community House...” 

Sapnap lowered his head, ouch.

“Building the wall around L’manburg was entirely me though, they hurt George, they deserved it.” The confidence in Dream’s voice was terrifying. 

“I would write what they said to me in a book.” Sapnap perked up in his seat, Dream noticing. “Or at least sum up what they told me, made me do…”

“Where is it now?” Sapnap was expecting Dream to say his enderchest, but when he didn’t he found himself dumbfounded. “A chest, under the remains of the community house.” Dream exhaled the breath he was supposedly holding in.” . 

Sapnap leaned his head towards the man across from him, raising his eyebrows signalling Dream to continue to tell him.

“If you go downstairs into that one room George and I made, dig into the wall to your right, one block down, boom.” Dream made explosion motion with his hands 

A sudden certainty had overwhelmed Sapnap. He believed he had finally found his missing piece, he just needed to see it for himself now. He shot to his feet and screamed for Sam to let him out. Dream was taken aback, but before he could even process what was happening the wall of lava was welling down revealing a tall man across the falls. 

“I- what- Sapnap where the hell are you going!?”

Sapnap had leaped onto the moving runway, turning his head to his now standing friend full of confusion, “I’m going to save my friend, I’ll be back Dream!” 

\- - - - - - - -

The sun was bright in Sapnaps eyes, colorful dots started to appear in his sight, but that didn’t stop him. His shoes hitting the planked oak path echoed loudly. This is a time when the man began to wish he had exercised more because the fast movement did a number on his lungs.

Familiar builds could be seen out of the corners of his dark blue eyes, but he was moving too fast to think anything of them. However there was a certain build that placed a smile on Sapnap's face, he turned his head ever so slightly to see a karaoke stage. But, he should have kept his eyes ahead considering he ran full force into Karl. 

Sapnap opened his eyes to see his Karl on the ground rubbing his temple. He had different clothes than his usual, they were white and grey with his signature swirl still plastered on it. 

“Oh shit Karl I’m sorry, here,” Sapnap had put his hand out offering a lift for Karl. The man on the floor took the others hand, studying every detail of his slightly tanned face. Karl noticed how his black hair fell every so slightly in front of his eyes defeating the purpose of the white headband he wore. 

God he was beautiful.

Karl had underestimated the other boys strength considering he flew to his feet after accepting his dryish hand. 

“I- I’m sorry who are you?” Karl questioned, still rubbing his head. 

Sapnap laughed, “oh come on Karl I didn’t hit you that hard.” He found it funny how his Karl looked at him, however he knows his common shenanigans. Sapnap's eyes danced to the fallen structure behind the brunet, reminding him of the task at hand. 

“Look Karl,” Sapnap said, grabbing the other's shoulders and making eye contact. “I’ll talk to you later. I have some important shit to do right now.” 

Karl’s jaw hung low, still trying to process everything that was happening. The unfamiliar yet, extremely familiar boy in front of him had grown a large ear to ear smile. Some part of it warmed Karl's heart. “I’m gonna save Dream.” The man with the bandanna spoke, his smile only getting bigger. 

Dream? 

Sapnap had wrapped his arms around the other bringing him into a warm hug. Karl froze not knowing what to do, he still found himself melting into it.

“Ok, I got to go for real now,” but those words didn't stop Sapnap from planting a kiss on Karl's cheek. Sapnap pulled himself out of the hug running back towards the Community House. Or what was the Community House. 

“By Karl! Love you~” Sapnap called, throwing his hand up, not bothering to turn around. 

Karl's mind had so many questions, to exemplify, what the honk just happened…?

\- - - - - - - -

A wave of relief took over Sapnap.

He wasn’t lying… He wasn’t lying!

Sapnap clutched the notebook in his hand, collapsing to his knees. He wiped away the sweat that was never actually there just as a sign of dodging defeat. 

Sapnap inhaled sharply before opening the book to several pages of words and scribbles. 

Horrifying drawings filled most of the pages. Small blob-like replicas of Dream could be seen in black ink, but what Dream could only hope to be red ink for the eyes. One drawing stood out to Sapnap though, it was a more realistic illustration. Two hands with several strings attached to them were controlling more blob- like figurines. Sapnap recognized those figures though, how could he not? One had a t-shirt with the sleeves filled in, Tommy, Tubbo was right next to him also tied with the strings. Tubbo had small horns sticking out of this head.

What does that mean?

Quackity and Karl also were connected. Sapnap's fingers traced over the paper, landing on a blob figure with goggles, and another one with a bandanna. 

“Geesh Dream you could have at least made me taller than George.” He found himself laughing at his own remark. 

Sapnap continued to flip through the pages. Flip after flip, Dream’s frantic yet angelic hand writing covered each sheet. 

He flipped back to page one and began reading. 

\---------  
Entry 1

I didn’t know who I was, or where I was.

The short brunet boy (Tubbo) and the tall (fox?) man (Fundy) showed me around this land. They expected me to know the small things, they faced disappointment when I could name the tall tree (side note, I know the tree, it’s Ponk's lemon tree duh.)

They boxed me in with iron doors, they told me it was to fix me? But it only scared me, (not the doors they were just doors ha...) so I busted through them and tried to hurt them. I ended up killing both of them, of course they respawned, but that didn’t stop me from trying again. I didn’t know why I was trying to hurt them so badly? 

Fundy tried to convince me to sit and eat with him, reminisce about a date we had not too long ago, the same date he proposed to me on. 

Before I knew it I was flying in the air, they were shrinking beneath me. I was scared. 

BOOM! I respawned, but this time I’m me again. I remembered everything that had happened to me while I wasn’t me, while I was possessed (you could say) and even everything before. I was confused, I couldn’t even recognize myself. But I had control over my brain again. 

I didn’t think much of the previous day and went on with my life. That was until it kept happening, until I kept losing myself over and over again.

So this is me deciding to at least have enough self respect to track it. 

Until next time, Dream.

:)  
\---------

It all made sense now. Sapnap had finally figured it out. God, how could he be so clueless! He hated himself for not knowing sooner. He was even apart of the damn Dreamon scheme, but he had no clue that Fundy and Tubbo would actually be serious about the thing. He just thought it was another one of his acts. 

Sapnap started reading all the entries now, every small detail played a huge part. He cut himself some slack though because he knew from his perspective that he wouldn’t be able to tell. 

He read everything from Dream's perspective. 

Mexican L’manburg, Marburg vs Pogtopia, the destruction of L’manburg, the Community House. Dream had everything written down, (besides the war of the disks, of course) including why he was being such an asshole to him and George (and everyone else). 

“Damn Dream you really do have a high IQ.” 

And Sapnap knew just what to do to get Dream back. 

\- - - - - - - -

“Look dude I’m telling you I know what to do, I know you may not think this is reasonable, but dude trust me, I know what I’m doing.” Dream was still unsure of the words coming out of Sapnap's mouth. “I may have not believed your stories at first, but I fit the pieces together.” Dream was too distracted by Sapnap's hand movements to fully comprehend what he was being told. 

“I’m big brain Dream! I mean like kudos to you for, you know, ahh Dreamon, ahh, possessed, bad, evil mean, grrr-”

“Look Sapnap yes you are big brain,” Sapnap puffed out his chest, “but dude, what you're implying… I- I don’t know man.” 

“Dream this isn’t you! Even when you're not a total Dreamon, you’re rotting away here!” Silence overtook, Dream simply let his head fall in defeat. He trusted Sapnap, obviously, but this? This extent? “Even if we were,” Dream started, “how do you expect Sam to let me out?” 

“Uh, haven’t gotten to that yet.” Sapnap scratched his head and began to think again. Even if Sam did loosen up how would people react if they saw Dream just roaming the streets? What if they ran into Tommy?

“Ok wait, wait, wait. So your ‘big brain’ idea is to take away my last life? Sapnap, you do realize that if you do it and I don’t come back as me, I’m literally dead. For good. Gone.” That thought scared Sapnap, it was a big chance and was he willing to take it? Hell no, but he knows the only way of saving his friend is killing him for good, or at least the ‘demon’ that overtook him. And if it works out, we would respawn, right? 

“Look ok, yes that is a risk I will take. But hear me out, Tommy took away your first two lives, or Dreamon's first two lives if you would, correct?” Dream nodded his head, following the conversation. “If I were to take away Dreamon's last life, you would be free.” 

“Ok…” 

“But we would have to trigger Dreamon somehow first right?” Sapnap pointed at Dream. 

“Yes?”

“No.”

“Oh.” 

“Since Dreamon is already taking hostility in you, it wouldn’t matter if you were in full Dreamon, cause technically you are already.” Dream furrowed his brows. “This is just your ‘grace’ period we could say.” 

“Ok, whatever Nancy Drew.” Dream crossed his arm leaning up against the lectern. “But how do you expect that man out there to let me free for the time being.” He said pointing to the wall of lava.

“I’m gonna be completely honest real quick, I had no clue.” Dream rolled his eyes. “But Nancy Drew was on the case during your rant and I think I have an idea of what to do.” Sapnap’s confidence was hard to miss, but it also was slightly reassuring. 

\- - - - - - - -

Sapnap and Sam were back at the main entrance of the prison. Sapnap was putting back on his armor that he didn’t grab the first time he left due to being in such a rush. He grabbed his discarded inventory from the chest, double checking to make sure that Dream’s book was still there. 

Sapnap inhaled before turning over to Sam who stood behind the desk. “Hi Sam.” The man with green hair looked up and smiled. “I have a proposition for you.” 

Sam sighed, almost knowing what was about to come next out of the shorter mans mouth. “I need you to read this before I keep talking.” Sapnap handed a slightly damaged journal across the desk. Sam was hesitant, but took the book. 

“What is this Sap?” He said turning the book in his hand. 

“Just read it, please, it’s Dream’s,” Sapnap's eye’s pleaded. 

No more questions were asked, Sam leaned forward on the desk opening the book. His eyes scanned the book page after page. His eyes got larger every now and then, Sapnap’s did too when he first read it. 

“What are you implying here Sapnap?” Sam said looking up to make eye contact with the man in front of him.

“I need you to let me kill him.” He didn’t even stutter. 

“Sapnap what the hell are you insane?!” 

Sapnap put up his palms to the tall man, “look I know it may sound crazy, however, it’s the only chance to bring him back. You know just as well as me that that person in there isn’t the Dream we know. In fact it’s a Dreamon.” Sapnap took a large breath before moving further. “In order to save Dream, that thing whatever is inside him must die. I have to, Sam, please.” 

“Ok but what if it doesn’t work?”

“It will.” 

Sam didn’t want to lose his friend, but Sapnap was right, Sam didn’t want to be obliged, but he knew he had to. He had to try. 

“Just your sword, nothing else, put everything back in the chest.” Sam said opening one of the doors leading back into the prison. 

Sapnap nearly threw his armor off. 

\- - - - - - - -

Sapnap's nerves began to kick in while they were waiting to reveal Dream on the other side of the lava. 

“Do you want me to come?” Sam asked. 

“No, no, yeah no, just us… Me and Dream that is,” Sam hummed in reply. 

And there he was, there was Dream standing in Pandora’s box, messing with his clock. 

“Step on the flat form and move with it, once you reach the other side I will retract it-”

“I know, I know,” Sapnap said, cutting Sam off. He put one foot in front of the other and began walking. He looked around the lava of which he came from, mesmerized by it.

“If you pull anything I’ll have to kill you,” Sam shouted. Sapnap turned around, his netherite sword in hand and nodded, letting Sam know he heard him. He stepped up on the obsidian floor, coming face to face with a smiley face mask. He looked back at Sam for the last time, throwing him a thumbs up. The lava began to make its way back down and the netherite border between the duo dropped. 

They waited for the lava to completely block them out of site from Sam to move. 

“Nice job Nancy Drew,” Dream said with a sly smirk. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Dream? I mean I know I didn’t really give you a choice but are you?” Dream took off his mask, throwing it to the side. He ran his hand down his face, pulling on his jaw. 

Dream let his hand fall just to put it back in a fist. “Let’s fucking do it,” Dream said with confidence. Sapnap hit the others fist in return. They made long eye contact, both of their eyes began to burn a bit, neither of them decided to comment about it. 

Dream had launched himself into Sapnap's arms, Sapnap was quick to react by dropping his sword and clutching onto the other. The heavy material made a loud clang against the rock. They held onto each other like it would be the last time they would see one another, and in a way it could be. 

“I’m scared,” Dream's voice broke. 

“Me too,” Sapnap dug his head into the taller man's shoulder. 

“Can you tell George I say bye? You know if this doesn’t work?” Sapnap didn’t bother to bulge in and tell him he won’t die, that he’ll see George himself when he’s free of the Dreamon that drowned him. “You know, you were always here for me.” Dream’s voice was quiet, almost to a whisper. “You always stood by my side, helped me even when I treated you like complete shit over and over again.” Sapnap tensed at the tone of Dreams' voice, it was much more harsh than before. 

“Dream what are you sayi-”

“I’m so so sorry that I couldn't be a better friend to you,” Dream pushed himself off of Sapnap, clutching on his shoulders. He started to squeeze them. 

“Ow Dream! Dude what the hell?!” Sapnap was too distracted to see (or hear) his sword being dragged by Dream’s foot. 

“And I’m sorry for this too.” Dream let his release on Sapnap's shoulders, he kicked up Sapnap's sword into his hands and with one swift move, he swung the sword over his best friend's head. 

Sapnap had always been quick on his feet though, he dogged Dream’s attacks. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM DUDE?” Sapnap yelled. 

Dream kept swinging the sword, Sapnap kept avoiding each swoop. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had a gut feeling that this would happen. 

He had to, Sapnap had to do it now. He didn’t have a choice. 

Dream let his guard down for a split second, and with that he knocked the man in the green hood down, the sword slid out of his hand making its way halfway into the lava. Sapnap jumped atop of Dream to reach the item before him, and he did. He lifted himself up with his sword, keeping a foot on Dream to hold him down. 

“See you on the other side.” And with that Sapnap’s sword (or his schlong if you will) gilded its way through Dreams torso effortlessly. 

Blood began to seep through Dreams hoodie, Sapnap let out a choked sob he seemed to be holding in. He was too out of his mind space to process the lava falling next to him and Sam making his way over to the cell. Sam was calling Sapnap’s name yet all Sapnap could hear was muffled noise. 

He did it? He just killed his best friend? His best friend tried to kill him? 

Sapnap’s eyes were blurred with tears, he looked up to see smoke emerging from the other’s body. He really did it. 

“Did he hurt you?” Sam asked frantically, his gaze focused on the spot where Dream once was, no longer to be seen. 

“Where does he respawn?” Sapnap looked up to the other man. “Where is he?” His voice was still quiet, yet so loud. Sam merely pointed to a corner with a small pit of lava. “It shouldn’t take this long Sam!” 

“You’re right it shouldn’t,” Sam said walking over and looking up the whole for something, anything. 

Sapnap had sat down against the cold wall, his sword lied on the floor where his best friend laid just moments prior. He was gone. 

“No,” Sapnap gulped, “he’ll respawn, I know it!”

Sam didn’t bother to speak again, he just sat down next to Sapnap who was staring blankly at the clock. They both watched the clock, they watched the time pass. The clock hand kept moving, and moving, and moving.

Dream was dead, every version was dead. 

Sapnap pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. He put his head face down, and sobbed. Sam rubbed circles onto his friends back as he let all his emotions free. 

It was over. 

\- - - - - - - -

His head pounded. 

He looked up to tall spruce trees towering over him. He was laying on the cold, damp grass, no sense of where he was. 

He went to go rub his eyes but he was blocked by some sort of force. 

What the hell-?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that took a lot of turns...
> 
> Anyway please leave your thoughts below, I'd love to see them! Also feel free to leave some constructive criticize if you have any. 
> 
> I don't have much to say... 
> 
> Yeah that's it, I'll add stuff if I need to!
> 
> Don't forget to drink some water, love you


End file.
